Le réveil d'Hermione
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Suite de "Pour ne pas choisir" Voici les pensées et les réactions des personnages lorsqu'Hermione sort du sommeil dans lequel sa tentative de suicide l'a plongée.


_Salut tout le monde..._

 _Pour ceux qui la voulaient sans le dire. Pour Nessouille et Melle Cam qui me l'ont demandé explicitement... voici la suite de mon OS "Pour ne pas choisir". N'hésitez pas a aller le lire car l'un ne va pas sans l'autre..._

 _Disclaimer : Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K. ROWLING... Seule l'intrigue de cette fiction est à moi..._

 _Enjoy et bonne lecture les ptits loups!_

* * *

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Hermione ne se réveilla pas.

Ron passait le plus de temps possible à l'infirmerie pour être près d'elle, au grand désespoir de Drago qui aurait aimé être là pour la jeune femme lui aussi.

Heureusement, malgré leur mésentente, Harry lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles. Il arrivait même quelques fois à convaincre son meilleur ami de laisser la place au Serpentard. Celui-ci lui en était reconnaissant même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Dans ces moments-là, Ron en voulait au Survivant. Il finit même par craquer… encore …

\- Mais pourquoi tu le défends Harry ?

\- Je ne le défends pas. Je le comprends c'est pas pareil !

\- Mais bon sang Harry, tu le laisserais faire si c'était Ginny qui était à l'infirmerie ?

\- Ce serait dur mais je pense que oui, je le laisserai la voir.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il est inquiet pour elle ?

\- Oui j'en suis sûr !

\- Et qu'est ce qui te prouve qu'il est sincère ? Franchement … on parle de Malfoy !

\- Je sais mais réfléchis un peu ! S'il s'en fichait, il n'aurait pas suivi le patronus, il n'aurait pas amené Hermione à l'infirmerie, il n'aurait pas eu l'idée des pastilles de gerbe et surtout il ne nous aurait pas prévenu.

\- C'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Oui

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Parce que ça se voit qu'il tient à elle. Et puis Hermione a dû lui dire que j'avais deviné, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux.

\- Ah parce que toi, tu savais ?

\- Oui… enfin… non… et puis tu aurais compris aussi si tu n'étais pas aussi bouché quand il s'agit d'Hermione. Écoute, on s'en fout que j'en ai discuté et avec qui ! L'important, c'est qu'on veut tous qu'elle se réveille !

\- Potter a raison pour une fois !

Sur ces entrefaites, Harry et Ron étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie où ils y retrouvèrent Drago sur lequel ils étaient tombés. Tous les trois entrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent autour du lit d'Hermione.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment puis Ron et Drago recommencèrent à se disputer en se reprochant mutuellement l'état de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix faible s'élève du lit.

\- Ha… Harry ?

Le jeune homme se précipita et prit la main de celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur.

\- Je suis là Hermione, je suis là…

\- Harry, fais les sortir tous les deux s'il te plait, gémit-elle.

Le brun leva la tête et posa un regard désolé sur Ron puis sur Drago

\- Vraiment désolé les mecs… vous avez entendu…

Les deux garçons quittèrent la pièce en continuant de s'assassiner verbalement. Dans son lit, Hermione pleurait. Harry tenta de la réconforter en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Sanglotât-elle

\- C'est Drago qui t'a sauvé, tu sais. Il a vu ton patronus. C'est lui qui t'a amené ici.

La jeune femme sourit timidement.

\- Pourquoi ?, redemanda-t-elle.

\- C'est lui qui t'a sauvé.

\- Je…

\- Je sais, tu l'aimes et il t'aime…

\- … ?

\- J'en ai parlé avec lui. Il m'a raconté votre rapprochement et comment il t'a trouvé. Tu voulais qu'il te retrouve, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu n'aurais pas envoyé ton patronus, non ?

\- Euh…

\- Hermione, je ne te juge pas. Juste, tu devrais le dire clairement à Ron.

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir, Ron et Drago s'expliquaient. Le Serpentard avait réussi à calmer le Gryffondor en lui disant qu'il ne comptait pas contrer l'amitié du trio d'or.

Il argumenta, comme il l'avait dit à Potter, qu'il avait changé depuis la guerre et même si en arrivant au début de l'année, il avait toujours ce sentiment de supériorité et de haine envers eux, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Il avait appris à connaître Hermione et il avait vu certaines de ses faiblesses. Harry avait vite compris que le Serpentard luttait contre ses sentiments. Un jour au détour d'un couloir quelque temps après que Drago lui ait raconté ce qui se passait entre eux, Harry lui avait conseillé d'avouer à la jeune fille ce qu'il ressentait.

Flash back

Drago avançait dans les couloirs. Il était 19h00. Il venait de finir de dîner et de sortir de la grande salle.

Il se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui descendait aux cachots pour regagner sa salle commune lorsqu'il aperçut Harry qui visiblement l'observait adossé seul à un pilier. Il se ravisa.

\- Vas-y, intima-t-il à Goyle qui l'accompagnait, je vais prendre l'air. Je te rejoins après.

\- Ok, si tu veux.

Ils se séparèrent et Drago rebroussa chemin vers le parc. Harry le suivit une fois que Grégory eut disparu dans les escaliers.

\- Eh Malfoy !

\- Ah ! Je savais bien que tu m'attendais !

\- Ouais… j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu veux ! Je sais que vos relations ont changé… et je ne suis pas là pour donner mon avis mais Hermione refuse de nous en parler et je vois bien que quelque chose la tracasse. Alors, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'en dire plus.

\- Ouais … euh ... je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler mais bon…

\- Accouches !

\- Eh ! T'énerves pas ! Hermione et moi, on discute dans la salle commune des préfets, on a appris à s'apprécier… on s'est confié l'un à l'autre sur certaines choses en se promettant que ça ne sortirait jamais de nos appartements.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin des détails. Vous avez le droit à vos secrets. Je veux juste être sûr qu'elle va bien

\- C'est la jalousie de Weasley qui la bouffe ! Il n'admet pas qu'on s'entende, elle et moi et elle supporte plus ses crises ! Et puis, je…

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ! Là, voilà !

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas non !

\- Je suis sérieux. Je pense même que c'est réciproque… et ce que tu me dis me le confirme.

\- Tu crois ?, demanda fébrilement Drago, je veux dire …. Toi, tu la connais bien…

\- Oui j'en suis sûr. Je pense qu'elle a peur de l'admettre parce qu'elle ne veut pas nous blesser, Ron et moi.

\- Et t'en penses quoi ?

\- Tant que vous êtes heureux et que tu ne te comportes pas en salaud, j'imagine que ce que je peux penser n'a pas d'importance… je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, non ?

Drago sourit. En effet, il ferait ce qu'il voulait, que Potter et Weasley soient d'accord ou pas…

Fin du flash back

La porte de l'infirmerie venait de s'ouvrir. Harry fit signe à Ron et à Drago de rentrer. Le roux se précipita

\- Hermione, ça va ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va, Ron, ça va.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui Drago, ça va… je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Hermione, demande Ron timidement, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Elle baissa un peu les yeux, honteuse.

\- Écoute Ron … elle prit une grande inspiration ... on est les meilleurs amis du monde, comme frère et sœur… et je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche … mais je ne veux pas perdre Drago non plus.

Elle regarda le blond dans les yeux.

\- Je l'aime et rien ne pourra changer ça. Je n'en peux plus de vous voir vous battre et d'entendre toutes tes remontrances. Je ne veux pas que ça dégénère à cause de moi, alors je…

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! murmura le jeune homme en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras forts.

\- Ne NOUS refais plus jamais ça, renchérit Drago.

\- Whaou, s'exclama Harry, tu as réussi à les mettre d'accord ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un miracle…

\- Non, c'est magique… répondit Hermione.

Et sous ces éclats de rire, cet épisode sera rangé au rang des mauvais souvenirs…

Fin

* * *

 _Voilà... tout est bien qui finit bien non? 😇_

 _Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review... je vous répondrai toujours..._

 _Alors kisses et à bientôt_

 _Ptitepointe_


End file.
